erudite_talesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Slaughter at Nirn
Nirn, known as Meth Ingrizaev to the Rhovhanionarem, when translating it it means 'Red Battlefield'. It was home to one of the bloodiest battles in the Xern'viszor-Rhovhanionarem War, both sides made tremendous losses that weighed heavy on both sides, it was the ouctome of this battle that decided the eventual victor at the end of the war. The Rhovhanionarem were led by one of the greatest generals in Rhovhanic history, Schnan'viroth-Ignis, the Rhovhanionarem who found Theyri, won the war, defeated the Xern'viszor and brought great glory to the Rhovhanic Magocracy that was lateron turned into the Rhovhanic Kratocracy. Chapter 1: Meth Ingizaev The great Rhovhanic general Schan'viroth-Ignis had been given an army to fight at Nirn, he was outmanned 1,2 to 1 but was confident he'd win, he had to. He and his army marched for 5 days from Telahbrin to Oltheric to join up with the forces granted to him by the Rhovhanic Council, his next destination would be Nirn. Schnan realised this was a race against the clock to get there, whoever would arrive first would have a headstart in the battle as they can taken all the best positions. Once at Oltheric he saw the 95.000 soldiers before him, he was dumbstruck as this was the largest amount of Rhovhanionarem he had seen together in his entire life. His army of 5.000 men was nothing compared to the army given by the Council. When his forces knew he had arrived he spoke to them: "Men, in the coming hours, days or maybe even weeks, you will show the enemy what we're made of! You will parade over their corpses and show them how stubborn we can be once we have an objective! You will show the men, women and children at home how courageous and valiant you fought here! Historians will speak highly of this moment for the millenias to come, this will be the moment where we immortalise our names, where we make a mark in history, where we will be revered as the heroes who fought at Nirn!" It is said that the enemy was able to hear the shouts of joy, anger and bravery from miles away, on the other side of Nirn. It was this shout that inflicted the fear upon the army o the Xern'viszor that helped the Rhovhanic army to win, the Xern'viszor had heard nothing but stories of the Rhovhanic cruelty, mostly propaganda utilised by the hegemony to rally their troops but it was a backfiring plan as they were eager to abandon their station once they had the chance. When the Rhovhanic army finally began to make its way to Nirn they did so in choir, they moved their feet simoltaniously to make the very earth beneath their feet tremble, the sound of marching soldiers echoed through the valley of Oltheric and was strenghtened in the canyon of Nirn where the Xern'viszor had already arrived, due to the echoes of marching troops the army began to flee but their fear for the consequences of desertation made them return to their posts. The two Xern'viszor generals present knew they had already lost the battle but refused to retreat, Nirn was of too much strategical importance to abandon now. The Rhovhanic army marched for 7 hours before eventually arriving at the edges of Nirn, they set up camp, chopped trees for siege weapons and began taking positions. Their scouts reported the presence of the Xern'viszor. Schan, after having confirmed the report himself, sent out a delegation to the Xern'viszor generals, they had a message with them. "To my honorable colleagues, I hereby send you this message to grant you some time of thought. I give you exactly one day the time to fall back immediatly to be able to see another day or two, if you attack or do not retreat I will commence my attack and send you into Oblivion or wherever you and your armies came from. I would appreciate it if you would consider my offer and accept it, I am not in the exact mood to fight but am eager to win. Sincerely yours, Schnan'viroth-Ignis" The Xern'viszor generals saw this as an insult and killed 17 out of the 20 Rhovhanionarem, but at the cost of 15 men and one of the generals his right eye, sent as the delegation, the others were to bring a message. "Dear Schnan, we hereby spared the lives of these remaining soldiers of yours to relay a message. We will not fall back, we will not stop, we will never surrender! I have seen your army, we outnumber you with an unknown amount of troops, how do you expect to win this fight?" Schnan made a deep sigh at this moment and ordered his officers to prepare his men, the enemy would attack within several quarters, 2 hours top. His best mages were placed at the edges of the canyon, most of his veterans were positioned here as well to protect both the mages and the ballistas they had made. The majority of the army was marching inside the canyon, his archers were at the edges of- and inside the canyon. Some of his men were also sent ahead to lay down an ambush. When the Xern'viszor army finally began their assualt the Rhovhanionarem were done preparing their defence. The carefully laid ambush was succesful as the Xern'viszor took loses, from the 1.000 Rhovhanionarem that were in the ambush they had killed 1.600 Xern'viszor soldiers, a formidable achievement considering that the Xern'viszor were better equiped at this time. Chapter 2: Clashing of steel and mithril After the ambush the Xern'viszor's morale was dropped but once more their fear for the punishment of desertation was far greater. Finally the battle had begun, swords clashed, bones broke and skin was pierced, the Rhovhanionarem gave heavy blows to the Xern'viszor in the first minutes, but when the enemy arrived in force they began to break through the Rhovhanic lines. Schnan gave the order for the battlemages and the ballistas to open fire at the enemy, with loud roars all of his men appeared from the edges and rained death upon the enemy. The battlemages began firing deathorbs that blew the enemy lines apart, the ballistas spew forth rocks that crushed numerous enemies at once and the skillfully trained archers and crossbowmen rained marked deaths upon the enemy, they each carefuly picked their targets and took them out one by one. Schnan was relieved to see that his decision to place his veterans near his battlemages was a wise decision as Xern'viszor soldiers attacked out of nowhere, with a minimum of losses they were able to concentrate on the battle inside the canyone again. Both sides had suffered equal losses and retreated to rest for a day after a ceasefire was declared by both parties, something both sides expected to be broken by the opposition. During the night attacks were conducted on both sides, they blamed each other while never truly having fought each other at that time. So during the night they resumed their fight in the canyone, this time all of the forces were inside the canyone rather than split up. The light of the moon reflected on all the swords, shields and armours. When the first rays of sun reached Nirn the battle still did not end, but instead of one giant battle several smaller skirmished were fought. At the booming of an unknown war horn the battle was pauzed, thousands of warriors appeared out of nowhere from both sides of the canyone. They did not yet attack giving the generals the time to meet each other, they decided to cooperate in order to fight these unknown warriors if they were hostile. Right when the generals had agreed upon this treaty the unknown army began their attack on the 2 armies. At the surprise of both armies the warriors attacked the Xern'viszor shouting "For the free Peoples!" while they fought, when the battle was finally over the officer of the unknown warriors walked towards Schnan and told him that this 'was a token of necessity' as the Xern'viszor are oppressors wanting to dominate the Rhovhanic people. Chapter 3: Aftermath When the battle was done and the troops of the Coalition of Free Peoples had left Schnan began to search for survivors of both sides. The survivors of the Xern'viszor were granted mercy and were free to leave, Schnan told them that because his army had survived against the odds the Gods have spared him and that he returns the favour to the peoples of Khyorgan. When his job was done he ordered one of the remaining captains in the army to lead the army back to the capital, Schnan said he had unfinished business to do, he told the captain he was going to search for the sword Theyri and would not return without it. "Even if the Magocracy would fall I would continue my campaign against the Xern'viszor until I have killed every last one of them." Were his last words before he left to search for a sword that is only mentioned in legends. Category:The Shadow over Khyorgan story arc Category:Stories